bulletprooffandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6
Episode 6 is the upcoming sixth and final episode of the first season of Bulletproof, and the sixth episode of the series overall. Summary Brace yourself for a car chase, a hostage crisis and a prison break as Pike and Bishop are thrown into a dangerous race for answers. Plot At the hospital, Director Pike is unconscious following being shot in the previous episode. The doctor reveals to Arjana, Pike and Charlotte that Pike Sr is lucky thanks to the stab vest he was wearing, but has suffered internal bleeding and a ruptured spleen as a result of the blunt-force trauma. Charlotte and Arjana leave to go back to work. Sensing the tensions, Pike questions whether they’re going to talk about their relationship. Pike apologises to Bishop and, on prompt from Bishop, admits that he was never out of the partnership. Bishop and Pike wait at Graham’s house to question him on the file that he had given Bishop prior. Pike questions the story behind the file, promising to put Graham in witness protection if he cooperates. Graham reveals that Sharp was part of a cocaine smuggling ring, but he could never put him away and he always walked free. Graham reveals that Sharp and Pike Sr were part of a secret organisation called ‘Black Heart’, with the mission to stop organised crime, however, money corrupts and they became criminals themselves. At the NCA office, Bishop and Pike question Ray, the driver of the bike and Pike Sr’s shooter. Bishop questions who Ray works for and what he knows about Black Heart. The man, however, sarcastically retorts that in another life the three could be partners. Bishop and Pike leave after revealing to him that the Director General is still alive, Ray is seen being led into a locked jail cell. Tanner reveals to Bishop and Pike that running diagnostics on his father’s phone came back with a dead end. Pike shows Tanner the case file on his father, revealing what they have learned from Graham — Tanner seems hesitant to believe this, however, is dumbfounded to find out it is the truth. Tanner reveals she knew someone who worked for Pike Sr a while ago and will try and find him. At the prison, Ray a razor blade from his mouth, approaching one of the prisoners and asking for their phone. The prisoner, at first, denies having a mobile, however, eventually gives up the phone. Bishop calls Nell from his apartment, asking what she is doing and how she is doing given they haven’t spoken in a couple of days. Arjana calls Charlotte, admitting that there are some things she isn’t happy with on the development, however, Charlotte tells her to do what she needs as it needs to be signed off as soon as possible. At home, Pike makes dinner for him and Arjana, asking if she is okay. She reveals that she has found something that isn’t illegal but isn’t strictly fair and she must do something about it. Pike tries to reassure her that she always makes the right decision and they will be fine. Later that night Pike watches over his father in hospital. Tanner takes Bishop and Pike to see a previous boss of hers, revealing that he is a complete arsehole. Simultaneously, at the prison, Ray provokes another inmate into hitting him multiple times, eventually leading to him getting stabbed, which he smiles about. Tanner questions Eddie, her former boss, on what he knows about Black Heart. He reveals that he doesn’t know a lot as it was a long time ago, but is able to reveal that the Director General was a member. He also reveals there was a long list of people who would want Sharp dead, revealing that the unit had free reign and Black Heart got out of control. Bishop and Pike threaten Eddie with a golf club, and he reveals that Black Heart began extortion and putting people away for crimes they hadn’t committed. He further reveals that they were involved in a robbery gone wrong and someone was killed; the Director General gave evidence and Sharp never returned. Eddie reveals that Pike Sr wasn’t corrupt, however, the corruption went to the top, and Sharp had evidence to destroy numerous careers. Tanner receives a phone call from the prison revealing that Ray has been shot and is being transported to prison, this alarms Bishop and Pike, and the two are adminant that it is not coincidence he has been stabbed. Bishop and Pike rush to the prison just as Ray is being loaded onto the ambulance, however, they are too late and the guards at the prison reveal that Ray is being transported to London Central, the same hospital as the Director General. Pike and Bishop set off to intercept the ambulance. Tanner radios asking for an update on Ray, and Pike reveals the injuries and where he is heading, alarmed at this and not wanting to take any chances, Tanner sends a squad to the hospital. Nell reveals that she will join the chase and Jonesy will go to the hospital. Kamali is able to track the ambulance to within 5 minutes of the hospital. Kamali also tracks the phone call Ray had made earlier, and looks alarmed. During this, the ambulance is hit by a truck and a number of men wearing silver masks and carrying guns exit the vehicle. Bishop and Pike arrive on the scene and the men open fire but are able to rescue Ray from the ambulance. Ray is able to get away and Tanner radios that Kamali has traced the call to City Hall — she directs all forces their and calls for backup. Ray can be seen entering City Hall, with Arjana following. Pike and Bishop rush to stop Arjana entering, however, they are too late and try to stop her by running up the stairs. Arjana asks at the reception desk to see Charlotte, however, the receptionist reveals that Charlotte is busy. However, Arjana enters her office anyway, to find Charlotte meeting with Ray. Charlotte insists that Arjana wait outside, however, Ray notices that she has caught him bleeding, and insists that she sit down. Charlotte tries to tell Ray that he has gone too far, however, Ray reveals that she lied about the value of the deposit box and now the ‘price’ has doubled. Ray blackmails Charlotte by saying that he will expose her as corrupt, while Arjana calls Pike secretly. Pike and Bishop are able to hear as Ray reveals that Charlotte is somehow connected to Black Heart. Pike and Bishop arrive at Charlotte’s office, however, Ray overhears Nell on the radio and opens fire on the office, taking Arjana hostage. Pike is able to sneak up on Ray and save Arjana and Bishop runs off in chase of Ray. Ray encounters Nell as he is trying to escape, and the two struggle on the stairs of City Hall, which leads to her being shot twice. Pike tries to find a pulse but is unsuccessful. Bishop is able to catch Ray, shooting him in the arm and then the back. He shoots Ray one last time in the head, killing him instantly. Bishop listens to a voicemail from Nell, revealing that she wanted to meet the following night. Pike admits to Charlotte that it should be her lying in City Hall bleeding out on the floor. However, Charlotte admits that Sharp was black mailing her. Charlotte reveals that she had a tip off on where the deposit box was and decided to end it. Charlotte reveals that she was the one who ordered Ray kill the Director General. By the docks, Bishop and Pike eat pizza and Pike promises to never let Bishop down again as they are family. Pike admits that he misses Nell too, however, she would want him to move on. Pike takes Bishop for a car drive to cheer him up. Cast Main Characters * Noel Clarke as Aaron Bishop * Ashley Walters as Ronald Pike Jr * Lindsey Coulson as Sarah Tanner * Christina Chong as Nell McBride * Lashana Lynch as Arjana Pike * Mandeep Dhillon as Kamali Khan * Jason Maza as Chris Munroe * Clarke Peters as Ronald Pike Sr * David Elliot as Tim Jones * Caroline Goodall as Charlotte Carmel *Vinzenz Kiefer as Ray Trivia *Viewership this episode peaked at 0.88m. Media References Category:Season One Category:Season Finales